Kingdom Come: The Lost Prologue
by Milo DREH Savior
Summary: This is the tale of two Brothers. A Fox and a Dragon and their War for the world they desire. This is the first of many entries, spanning various ratings, genres categories, and crossovers Welcome to the Beginning. n n Oh, and I own nothing that's not mine.


Kingdom Come

The Lost Prologue

It was Dark. If not for the green glow of a seal that decorated the floor it would have been absolute Darkness.

The seal was nothing elaborate in design. It appeared to be a Masonic emblem with a cross in it's center instead of a G. At the edge of each of the seal's 6 emblems at each point of the large sigil were stationed 2 people. Of each group one was clad in white and kneeling on the ground with both palms on the Seal. The other half of the group appeared in Civilian clothes, but light and shadow swirled about making their appearances difficult to make out.

In the center of the seal was a lone figure of a woman. Like the rest, her features were masked by the swirling light and shadows caused by the seal on the ground. She was bound in chains glowing of the same color. Her reddish hair and 4 black horns were her few visible features that and her bright red eyes, which glowed with wrath. From her body came a appendage of black and red that appeared to be a kind of hand that was launched at one of the white cloaked men.

Before it could reach one of the people in civilian clothes, a man in a black leather jacket leaped and parried the attack with a scythe-like sword. However the parry between hand and blade created shockwave that blew him away and dissipated the hand.

He stood up and addressed the party.

?: She's intensifying the attack power in her Vectors! Hurry it up!

One of the White cloaked figures, a older man spoke up.

?: Maintain your focus and put all your strength into the seal! She will not leave this room!

The light of the seal glowed brighter, as the man channeled all their being into the seal.

The monster thrashed about desperately, and in her rage she launched another attack this time launching several Vectors at every angle.

?: No you don't! One of the civilian dressed men through a glowing lavender stone which erupted into a dome of light trapping the vectors at bay.

Leather Jacket guy: Nice work, Norris.

Norris: Not bad yourself Reaper. That won't hold her for long, keep your guard up.

Monster: RRRRRAAAAAHHHH!

Reaper: HERE SHE COMES!

Focusing all her vectors on one point of the barrier the Monster punched a huge hole in the shield, shattering it.

The Reaper tried to ready himself but the monster was faster.

 _*snik! snik! snik! sweeeeeen!*  
_

Faster than a bullet streams of blue light appeared and ensnared and pulled the mass of vectors away from the man.

* _slice_!*

A old man with a pair of large white wings jutting out from his right wrist came down and sliced the writhing mass of hands as if he was using a sword instead of wings. Unlike the others he was clad in a black cloak instead of a white one.

Old Man: WHAT PART OF MAINTAIN FOCUS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! IF EVE ESCAPES, THAT IS IT FOR EVERYONE!

Reaper: Sorry, it's just that-

Old Man: That doesn't matter here right now Robert. Settle your heart after we win.

Robert: Yes Master Wade.

The Monster thrashed and screamed as more chains rose to ensnare her.

Wade: Eve isn't going to make this easy is she...I'm too old for this s$& .

Eve: TRAITORS, LAIRS, MONSTERS!  
I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!

As she thrashed she some how managed to break some of the chains and send another Vector. This time not even Wade was fast enough.

* _PUNCH_ *

The sound felt like some one dropped a plane in the tunnel.

The blow nailed the reaper in the head, as he flew back, he saw things.

Flashes of things to come.

2 brothers.  
A fox and a dragon.  
Eternal warfare.  
A divine comedy, and endless tragedy.

?: ob...obert...  
Wade: ROBERT!  
Robert: Old man?  
Wade: this is no time for a nap get the f$& up!

The reaper stood up and looked in horror.

Robert: She's already broken half of her chains! We won't make it at this rate!

Wade:...f$& ... May I ask a favor of you.

Robert: ?

Wade: (inaudible)

Robert: What?

Wade then grew another pair of white wings from his back and jumped.

Eve gazed at the soaring old man in disdain.

Wade brought his hands into a crucified position, creating millions of blue streams as he did so.

Wade: COME AT ME, MY GREATEST SIN!

Eve launched as many vectors as she could at this Mad Owl.

As he raced in descent he dodged and ensnared the monstrous limbs dragging them back down.

He landed right behind her and brought his arms into a hug around himself. As he did so the streams tightened themselves and restrained the beast and her thousand hands.

Just as quickly he placed his hands upon the seal.

( **EAST GATE CHERUBIM SEAL** )  
Wade grew wings once again and the feathers broke off drawing streams from it. The feathers danced  
And amassed together into a form of a young angel boy. The boy grabbed the streams and wove a barrier around the two, and then wove himself into it.

One of the white cloaked men screamed at the mad man!  
?: MICHAEL YOU FOOL! DON'T DO THIS!

Robert fell to his knees. It was too much to bear.

Robert: No...* _sob_ * not like this, DON'T GO LIKE THIS!  
But inside this threadlike barrier, this man Michael Wade was just getting warmed up.

His hands still placed he created a second seal.

( **FLAME SWORD SEAL** )  
Flames erupted at the borders of the seal and formed a dome of living flame. Some flares flew up and formed a sword that dropped and pierced the pair within it.

Eve: AAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHH!

Eve howled and screamed in agony. Healing as fast as she was burning.

Wade: Don't ...worry my dear...We...shall go together... you... and I...

Wade: WILLIAM EARL YOU BASTARD, JUST FINISH IT ALREADY!

The man in white known as William Earl looked on at the barrier. He gritted his teeth and resumed his work.

A giant coffin rose from the seal and swallowed the barrier it looked like a Valkyrie in chains.

When the coffin closed, the third and final seal was activated.

( **Eternal Seal: Iron Maiden of the Forbidden Eden** )  
The seal glowed brighter and then the coffin was pierced by hundreds of swords. The image...no the Dimensions of the coffin was flashing and folding as if it was creating more and more dimensions around it.

Earl: This seal traps monsters like her in an inescapable prison of folding Dimensions and unsolvable equations. A space-time collapsed in upon itself. She will never escape.  
And...neither can Michael. I'm sorry my friend.

Robert looked on as his master and that thing were swallowed up.

He broke down and wept.

Robert: I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry.

When the seal was complete only a 2D image of an angel in chains was visible. It hung in the air, a scar upon existence itself as testament to what transpired there.

Earl: It is done. Seal this place and erase all records. Nobody should find this place! As of now, it does not exist!

The reaper stood gazing at the solemn decal.

Robert:...Is it...really over?

Everyone gazed at him.

Norris: Its not the End we wanted, but that's it.

Earl: Norris is right. All we can do now is move forward, and ensure this mistake is never repeated.

The older man walked to the Reaper and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Earl: I'm sorry Son, but that's all we can do.

Robert looked back at the seal. And turned away and left that place with everyone else.

Savior: AND THEY ALL LIVED, HAPPILY EVER AFTER! ^_^

Savior held his arms out as he proclaimed the end of his tale.  
Just one problem.

There was no audience.  
He was the only one there.

...*wind blows and the tumble weed rolls*...

Savior: ^_^...damn it. I did it again didn't I? =_=¡

The landscape was dry and barren except for some dead grass and ruined buildings. He had come there searching for something and started retelling his tale to pass the time.  
He didn't look like anybody special. His attire was a green coat with a white fur collar, a black vest and cross emblemed tie, blue jeans, featureless black shoes, and a black Hard Rock Cafe fedora with a griffin drawn on the left side. His only abnormal features was his burning blood red hair and blazing blue eyes that glowed from behind his bangs that kept people from seeing his whole face.

Savior: -_-¡ I guess it can't be helped, but I'm sure if I tell it enough it's echoes will reach somebody's ears. ^_^

He spoke to no one of course. To anybody he would have just appeared as a man driven mad by his own loneliness. Maybe he was.

Savior: Ah sorry I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Milo DREH Savior. ^_^ or Milo for short. Or DREH, or even Savior! What's my real name? O_O  
Sorry, I don't feel comfortable giving it out to just anyone. It's a very dangerous name you see. ^_^¡

Now where was I, oh that's it!

I actually lied. ^_^

Savior spun around put one hand in his pocket and another to tip his fedora to his imaginary audience as he began to glow a strange blue aura that swirled around him like a small personal Hurricane. A whole arsenal of weapons flying in its currents.

Savior: After Eve was sealed everyone went on with their normal lives, but their end was not the end of our story. In fact our story takes place 11 years later. In 2010. That's right my friends.

The aura swirled more and more, then everything flashed and faded into white.

Eve's Sealing was merely...

The Beginning. ^_^

******End Theme***********  
The Beginning by One Ok Rock  
watch?v=nxIhxmqg…

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
As the world falls apart around us  
All we can do is hold on, hold on

Take my hand  
And bring me back, yeah

I risk everything if it's for you  
I whisper into the night  
Telling me it's not my time and don't give up  
I've never stood up before this time  
But the thing I can't even yield, I can't let go of this hand that I held

So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)  
Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)  
Never give up  
It's painful as much as it's crazy

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
The selecting glint in your eye that holds sadness is nearly a sense of urge, right?  
Blinded, I can't see the end  
So where do I begin?

Say not a word, I can hear you  
The silence between us  
Just reflecting like there is nothing  
I'll take this chance so that I'll make you mine  
The thing that cannot be hidden, pretending like it's decorated

So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)  
Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)  
Never give up  
Even if it's through sorrow and pain

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
I think this is crumbling, crying and falling down while it has bloomed  
So blinded I can't see the end

Look how far we've made it  
The pain i can't escape it  
At this rate I still cannot end it, huh  
Even if I nearly die so many times, even if I nearly decay, there is still no ending in my sight  
So where do I begin?

I grasped hold of it tightly so I won't ever lose it  
Because if I open my hands, then it'll just escape my grasp  
There was nothing to make me lose you who just abandoned your habit

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
The selecting glint in your eye that holds sadness is nearly a sense of urge, right  
Blinded, I can't see the end

Look how far we've made it  
The pain I can't escape it

At this rate I still cannot end it, huh  
Even if I nearly die so many times, even if I nearly decay, there is still no ending in my sight  
It finally begins...

Seek Heaven  
Blaze Hell

Catch ya later! ^_^


End file.
